


Winter’s Tree

by TddkPowers



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I can’t tell if there’s a plot, M/M, My teeth are gone from writing this, No Angst, Shameless Smut, Smut, but its there, im breaking out of my comfort zone a lot, it doesnt go far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TddkPowers/pseuds/TddkPowers
Summary: The go to a tree at midnight, and things get steamy, but they go inside because it’s too cold.





	Winter’s Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my! I can’t believe its not angst! I broke wayyyyyyy outside of my comfort zone and this was written listening to only Starset (please check them out they are literally the best rock band ever) Just fyi.

The inhale of the midnight air through his nose and into his lungs, filling his body and blood with oxygen. The frigid temperatures caused his brown hair to stand up, and his cheeks and nose to turn red. The sky was black, but it was streaked with tiny little specks and a giant purple spot. His slow and heavy footsteps making the dirt and grass crunch beneath him. The night was cold and noisy as the snow fell.

He approached a tree, that for some reason, the leaves were still on. It was mighty and towering like an old but sturdy wall. The thick branches extended far and wide, and the bark was dark and healthy. The snow piled onto those thick leaves, leaving a space under the tree that was practically untouched by the sharp claws of winter.

A pale boy with silver hair sat criss-crossed under it, humming “Ode To Joy” to himself. He opened his bright red eyes and they locked on Shinji. He smiled.

“Shinji.” He rasped out, his quiet voice clouded with sleep. He kept his eyes locked on Shinji’s form.

“Kaworu.” The brunet jogged towards the other boy and sat down in the empty area between his legs, put his back against the pale boy’s chest and leaned into him. The biting cold causing Shinji to shudder.

“I’m sorry I asked you to come here so late.” The blue-eyed boy looked up at the other and kissed him on the cheek. “There’s no need to apologize, id do anything for you.” Kaworu kissed him back, his boyfriends tan skin was cold against his lips. It was like taking a sip of ice water and the glass is cold, sending a shiver down your spine.

“Shinji are you cold?”

“N-no.” He stuttered and his teeth chattering slightly from being remotely underdressed.

“You are. You should come to my house.” Go, go to Kaworu’s house? He'd never been there, despite having been together for two years. “I’ll give you a jacket when were there.” The silver-haired boy stood up and extended his hand towards his lover, and the brunet took it gratefully. Both of their hands were cold, very cold, but they felt warm between the other’s fingers.

Kaworu turned to look at the other, his eyelashes had small snowflakes on them, and his brilliant crimson eyes shone through, and his cheeks and nose were red from the biting cold. He smiled.

“Shinji, I don't think you know how beautiful you are.” 

Shinji gasped as Kaworu’s mouth connected with his, causing him to shudder even more. This kiss was not soft, or sweet, it was heated and needy and hungry. The blue-eyed boy wrapped his arms around his neck, and the pale boy grabbed the underside of the brunet’s thighs and lifted him up. He could feel his body heating up with not just the physical contact, but from something else as well. 

——

Everything was so warm- no, hot. Everything was hot and burning. The two had left the biting, clawing cold outside, and entered his house. Entering his bedroom, it was dark and empty. Their body’s were shocked by the sudden temperature shift, and proceeded to shuck their clothes off. Their mouths still locked together in heated kiss, only stopping to catch their breath and to admire the other.

“I love you, Shinji.” 

The brunet sharply inhaled at the cool hand circling around his waist, pulling them closer together.

“I-I love you too, Kaworu.” The syllables coming out between shaking, needy breaths.  
Shinji’s tan hands were running along his smooth curves, making him shudder and connecting their lips in a sloppy and messy kiss. The blue-eyed boy broke off from Kaworu’s mouth and began to drift lower, kissing and licking his jaw and neck. He let out choked moans as the brunet on top of him continued to crawl lower and lower. 

“Ka-kaworu, do you want to go a-any further?” His face was beet-red and his brows were slightly furrowed.

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this travesty!


End file.
